Ariel's life as a Vampire
by MissBlue15
Summary: Finding out one day that her fiancee is a Vampire this is a story about what Ariel goes through. She must learn how to fit into her new life and also try to keep her old life in line too. She can't go back or be found but that doesn't stop her trying. She must learn how to be a Vampire which is never easy. This is all my own story... M rated for a reason just saying.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

Everything changed the day I met him…. My life changed forever I can never go back. I can never undo or forget the things I seen and the things I did. I lost my family and my friends because of him…. This is the story of how I died.

It was a chilly day in Sunderland and Mr Sinclaire was sitting in his office….

"Mr SinClaire, there is another body been found sir, this one is different yet again to the rest." I sigh this is the third body been found since my little girl went missing. I will find my little girl if it is the last thing I do. She has been missing for about 3 weeks now, she disappeared before these bodies' started showing up. I'm always so worried when they say they have found another one that it's my little girls.

"Thanks Carl for the update, can you take me to where they found the body? Also do you have the paper work for it? I would like to have a look before we go over" The cold winter air was starting to set in, when they both left the office. Even with their thick coats and boots on the chill still managed to get in. They looked around, before heading over the grass filled walk. It had been a while since they last had someone come and clean the path, now it was more grass then stone. When they walked they could feel the stones under their feet move. The grass still had fresh dew drops from the morning frost, which was setting in with the cold winter wind. They hurried to the car trying to avoid getting even  
colder…

They open the car door, which let out a loud creak, from been so cold. The inside was still damp from the condensation, which had been sitting inside the car from the night before. They hurried to move the paper work, and other items that where in the car so they could sit down and hit the road faster. They turned the car's heating system on and the seat warmers. The condensation that was clinging to the window was now starting to let up with the heat from the car.

They walked across the forest floor, the twigs below their feet cracked loudly with every step. The stones and rocks moved with them. A sleeping owl in an over head tree, heard them getting near. With a loud cry, he flew from the tree. Knocking a few tree stray branches and acorns with his long slender wings crashing down to the ground below him. Mr. SinClaire, let out a loud gasp… as an acorn narrowly missed his head. Carl looked up to the sky, to see if he could find the bird which had flown from the tree. After seeing the owl head over to another tree, they continued to walk to where they could hear people talking. They heard brief conversations going on about the body before they seen it… This body is defiantly different to the rest it is covered head to toe in what looks like black permanent marker. Whoever did this was rather annoyed at them. The words "slut, whore, fat ass, bitch" and many others covered the body. There was also some carved into the skin and both wrists where slit. This victim was a young female; so far we have had two females and one male. Each victim is different from the next.

The first victim was hard to tell, her wrists were slit and so was her neck, she had been marked all over her body with scratches and looked like she had been fighting. There was a suicide note next to the victim, saying she had done many things wrong and wanted to change, but couldn't find a way and this was the only way she could see. The next was a young male; again his death was hard to tell. He was known for doing drugs and playing people about he was also known to be into big trouble. His death looked like it was broken ribs which had gone into his lungs that had killed him or maybe the injury's to the face. His teeth where gone he had been kicked in the face a lot and it even looked like they may have stood on his head to. Now our newest victim, a dyed blonde haired young woman. Covered head to toe in writing and some even carved into her. She was a pretty young girl but dressed rather unwell. She was wearing very short shorts and a vest top that didn't leave much to the mind. She also looked like she hadn't been eating well or even washing well lately. He cuts where fresh and so where her marks. This is something I will have to look into. God I hope my daughter is safe where ever she is. I just wish she would contact me. All the bodies had been spread about, and the murder or murders was very cleaver in how they killed them. There was no sign of evidence, which they could use to tell who the murder was. Or why they were doing it. All they knew was the background of the bodies they had found.

* * *

A/N:

This is my own story so I guess I kinder own everything haha.

Please feel free to review and pm but if its not nice im sorry it will be deleted or I wont reply...

I was brought up by my mum telling me if you have nothing nice to say don't say ánything so im asking that you do the same.

I won't be updating this story until I get a few reviews... also I wont be able to until after friday anyway as im away :D

This story is based in the UK! My bestfriend and Fiancee have both checked over this story and have helped make changes and said they like it...

Please feel free to pm etc.

Thanks

B

x


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

Ariel sat in the tree over her father, watching as he checked the 3rd victim's body. She knew all the victims well, and had left the marks herself. She wanted them to hurt, like they had hurt her! She needed pleasure! She needed to stop the burning! She needed to live and for her to do that someone else had to die!

Ariel, had not always wanted it that way. She couldn't see any other way around it. She didn't want to die, she was cast into a life where she couldn't be around anyone, so why she should she die? She sat in her tree a little while longer thinking.

Ariel was such a pretty girl alive and dead. Her looks only grew stronger in death. Her dyed red hair stayed the same colour when he changed her… her blue eyes had now changed to lavender, her perfect features only stood out stronger. She was a skinny girl and her clothes showed off her perfect curves. Anyone who did see while she was out, felt strongly attached to her. But him he loved her. He had told her that's was why he condemned her, to what she called a hell on earth. He had told her that he couldn't live without her. That he needed her by his side every day. She had been with him for about 3years, they were happily engaged… before he did this to her. She didn't see him that much, as he was always away with work. He is an assassin and very good at his job. What? Just because we are, what we are. Doesn't mean we can't work? Just because you don't always see us, doesn't mean we are not out there.

I watched my father more from the tree and started to listen into what he was saying now. He was talking about me…. He still loved me…. He actually missed me?

"Carl, we need to do another search for my daughter again. It's getting to dangerous. Three body's in the last 3 weeks while she has been missing. All around her age!" he let out a load growl in anger it was clearly getting to him that he couldn't find me now. My dad was never one to show emotion and this made me shed a few tears that he actually missed me.

"Mr SinClarie, I know you miss Ariel, we all do she uses to light up the room just by been in it. I know it's hard for you, but you must also accept that she is 21 and she is over the legal age to go if she wants, and even if we did find her we can't force her to come home to you and Mrs SinClarie Sir. I'm sorry I know how hard it must be and with Mrs SinClaire not every well it can't be very easy." I let out a big sigh.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Big shout out to first person to comment **Char3. **Thanks so much for your comment. It was amazing thats why your getting this special shout out! xxx


End file.
